Count the Stars, Make One Wish
by sprstarinfrance
Summary: “I’m trying to count all the stars in the sky,” He told his mother with a pained look. “But I keep getting lost after fifty four.”


_**Count The Stars, Make One wish**_

a fanfiction by

sprstarinfrance

* * *

_"If you can ever count all the stars in the sky, you can make a wish. But be careful, it can't be anything selfish or evil. Got that James?" His old uncle said with a smug smile on his lips.

* * *

_

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Ginny found her five year old son sitting outside the Burrow staring at the night sky. He would look up for a few minutes than look back down and sigh obliviously annoyed.

"I'm trying to count all the stars in the sky," He told his mother with a pained look. "But I keep getting lost after fifty four." A hand went into his autumn hair pushing it out of his eyes.

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat; his father used to do that.

It was a Potter trait Remus had told with a smirk, a few weeks ago. It starts early in life, and stops only when they lose their hair, which never happens. They never had bald heads.

She wouldn't mind if Harry had a bald head. She just wanted him back. Sure Ron would pounce on him the minute he walked in the door, 'calmly' explaining his anger for getting his sister pregnant. Hell, she would prefer that, just to know he was alive.

"Why?" She asked him pulling her little boy close to her.

On instinct the little boy curled into his mothers hold. "Uncle Moony said that if I ever counted all the stars in the sky I could make a wish."

"What would you wish for?"

He had his father's eyes. Eye's as green as a fresh pickled toad. If it wasn't for the Weasley red hair, Ginny would have swore he was Harry coming back to haunt her.

Her little boy just giggled, "What would you wish for mummy?"

"You really want to know James?" Ginny tickled his toes, his only ticklish spot.

"I do." He was barely able to make out in his laughter.

"I'd wish for your father," She whispered her voice almost as loud as the wind blowing.

Ginny missed him. It had been almost six years. She remembered the last night she saw him. He stopped by one late night in the middle of his search for the Horcruxes.

* * *

_She was so happy to see him that she didn't care about his stupid rule of them not being together and grabbed him in hug._

"_Gin," He muttered pushing her back. "I can't do this. You're…"_

"_Oh hush Harry," Ginny pulled into the living room. "You wanted too see me or else you wouldn't be here. Don't deny that."_

"_I…" He tried to explain himself but Ginny didn't let him continue. _

_She sighed, "You just came here to sit in a dark house during the middle of the night? Bullshit. And don't say you came to Ron and Hermione. They left a year ago. Everyone's gone." _

"_What do you mean everyone's gone?" He sat down on the couch noticing that the house looked different since the last time he had seen it three years ago. Empty._

"_Gone into hiding, Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, all gone."_

"_Than why are you still here? You'll…" Again Harry stared a statement to be cut off by Ginny._

"_I know, I know, I'll get hurt. Well, I don't bloody care! Someone had to stay behind and watch the house. Dad would have but he would have gotten hurt. Mum has to stay with dad, keep him from doing something stupid. Bill has the baby and Fleur to worry about. George and Fred both have taken on wives. Ron and Hermione are still missing in action since they left. I was the only one."_

_He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Gin your not safe just sitting around in an empty house. He'll get to you. I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_I wish he would," Ginny snapped. "I hate being useless around here Harry. I would have gotten after Hermione, Ron, and you went you went to get the Horcruxes but Ron stopped me. Tom doesn't scare me again more. Why can't you just…"_

"_What?" He stormed._

"_Just leave okay? Go safe the world, it's more important that me."_

"_I'm not leaving." He crossed arms in front of his chest._

"_If you don't leave I'll be forced… just sod it okay? Go!" She collapsed into the couch._

"_What are you trying to tell me Ginny?" Harry snapped. "You keep starting these sentences and than you stop yourself!"_

"_You keep doing this!" She faced with him a rage greater than his and stood up suddenly "You say we can't be together than you come around all the time! I can't take it! It hurts too much! Every time I see you it takes all I have to act like there's nothing between us!"_

"_Gin it's for the best… I don't know what I would if your death was on my conscience," He run a finger down her cheek. "I love you Ginny."_

_She looked back with tears running down her pale face. "Just one night, and I promise I'll leave you be. Please?" Without waiting for his answer she pressed her lips gently to his. _

* * *

"I'd wish for him too mummy." He looked deep into her eyes, or as deeply the five year old could manage, and he noticed her tears. "'cause it would make you happy."

"Thank you James, that is very sweet." She quickly brushed the tears away. "Now come on in its dark out."

Ginny walked into the house, trying to regain herself. She had promised herself she won't start crying in front of James when it came to Harry.

Yet she couldn't help thinking how James deserved a father. She knew how not having his parents had affected Harry growing up. A father for James, it was all she asked for.

"Mummy," James's soft voice whispered.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm confused. My wish came true, but I didn't count all the stars."

"What are you…?" She turned around, next to him stood Harry, a little worn for wear but there none the less. Hair a wreck, ripped clothing, but as she reached out and touched his face it was real.

Ginny stepped back trying to take the sight in.

He spoke kneeling down to James's level. "Sometimes you don't have count the stars. If your wish is that important it will come true anyways."

A tear run down her face. It was all she had ever wished for.


End file.
